


Мелкие детали

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Glasses, Growing Old Together, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Retirement, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Snark, Sussex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Холмсу нужны очки, но он слишком упрям, чтобы проверить глаза, и Уотсон пытается заставить его пойти на осмотр. Выписанные очки весьма неожиданно действуют на них обоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мелкие детали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fine Print](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890150) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> Фанфик переведён для ФБ-2015  
> Беты: Nitocrisss и Джиалгри

Шерлок Холмс никак не мог вытянуть руки достаточно далеко, чтобы прочитать утреннюю газету. Я сидел за столом напротив и, не донеся тост до рта, какое-то время наблюдал за тем, как он щурится и изо всех сил старается что-то разглядеть, а потом откашлялся:  
  
— Может, мне принести вам пюпитр? — спросил я.  
  
— А, идите к дьяволу, — сказал он, хлопнув газету на стол. — Здесь всё равно нечего читать.  
  
— Холмс, кажется, пришло время подумать...  
  
— Нет, вовсе не пришло, — отрезал он. — В этом нет никакой необходимости, как я уже говорил. Будьте так добры, прекратите поднимать эту тему при каждой возможности.  
  
— Не я поднимаю эту тему, — сказал я, положив тост на стол и посмотрев на Холмса самым убедительным взглядом из арсенала врача. — Последние шесть месяцев во всех ресторанах вы просили меня заказать за вас.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо, что мы нечасто ходим по ресторанам, — сказал Холмс. — Простите, что доставил вам такие неудобства.  
  
Его тон уязвил меня, но это было не впервые.  
  
— Холмс, — проворчал я, — в самом деле...  
  
— Уотсон, в самом деле! — передразнил меня он. — Пойду, проведаю пчёл.  
  
Я не успел возразить, как он уже вышел за дверь. Долговязый худощавый силуэт пересёк сад и вышел за ворота. Когда Холмс исчез за живой изгородью, я позволил себе состроить недовольную гримасу, снова поднимая со стола тост. Зрение Холмса было самой недавней из его проблем, связанных с неизбежным процессом старения: всё началось с коленей, которые больше не позволяли ему сломя голову бежать по полю за роем пчёл, как он когда-то бегал за преступниками в Лондоне; затем последовал артрит в пальцах, заставивший сократить игру на скрипке всего лишь до часа в день; не говоря уже о том, что каждую зиму с тех пор, как мы переехали в Сассекс, у Холмса начинался бронхит, и я в ужасе думал о том, что однажды он обернётся воспалением лёгких. Холмс изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на головные боли, которыми сопровождалось ухудшение зрения, но несколько раз мне всё же удалось убедить его принять аспирин и прилечь. Всё это время он выражал своё недовольство, правда, безрезультатно.  
  
В то утро я решил, что будет лучше не идти за ним. Помимо его обычного упрямства, была ещё какая-то причина, по которой он спорил со мной, но, докучая ему, я бы вряд ли её выяснил. Кроме того, как бы я ни привык к его грубости, мои чувства всё же были оскорблены.  
  
Он вернулся несколько часов спустя, угрюмее, чем обычно. Мне он ничего не сказал, по крайней мере, ничего, что было бы похоже на извинения, поэтому я не стал обращать на него внимания. К тому же, я всё равно был занят приключенческим романом, который уже давно пытался написать. Кажется, приукрашенные мемуары давались мне лучше, чем собственно художественная литература. Холмс несколько минут громыхал на кухне, производя невероятное количество шума, а потом поставил на край моего стола тарелку с сэндвичем.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал я, не поднимая взгляда.   
  
Затем последовало несколько минут спокойствия, в течение которых я украдкой посматривал, как Холмс напряжённо стоит, глядя в окно, и ест свой сэндвич. Наконец, я отложил ручку, взял тарелку и, поднявшись на ноги, присоединился к нему.   
  
— Уотсон, — начал он, а потом замолчал.   
  
— Здорово вы придумали так поступить с оставшейся курицей, — сказал я, откусывая кусочек от холодного жареного цыплёнка, положенного на хлеб.  
  
— Нет, не здорово, — ответил он, — просто это была единственная вещь в ящике со льдом, которую мне захотелось съесть.  
  
— Что ж, я рад и этому. Как там пчёлы?  
  
Холмс вздохнул.  
  
— Вполне терпимо, — сказал он. — Кажется.  
  
Нахмурившись, я посмотрел на него. Он выглядел ещё более унылым, чем обычно, и я отложил свой наполовину съеденный сэндвич и полностью повернулся к нему.   
  
— В чём дело, старина?  
  
Это дружеское прозвище заставило его поморщиться. Мы называли так друг друга с молодых лет, и никогда я не видел, чтобы он вздрагивал от этого слова.  
  
— Разве вы не ходили поглядеть на них? — спросил я.  
  
— Ходил, — ответил он, — но они едва ли нуждаются в моей помощи. Просто... я не могу... проклятье, я их _не вижу_.  
  
 _Катаракта,_  подумал я, похолодев от ужаса. Но глаза Холмса были чистыми и ясными, без каких-либо признаков помутнения.   
  
— Всё размыто, — грустно сказал он, наклонившись вперёд и прислонившись лбом к оконному стеклу. — А теперь и мои пчёлы. Я не вижу медовые соты. Не могу разглядеть их танцы. Мне с трудом удаётся отличить королеву от её трутней, и то для этого приходится держать её так далеко, что с таким же успехом можно было стоять на другом конце поля.  
  
— Всё, довольно, — сказал я. — Думаю, самое время нам пойти к оптику, чтобы он проверил ваши глаза.  
  
— Детали исчезли, — продолжал Холмс, будто не слыша меня. — Какой от меня прок без деталей? Если я не могу понять состояние чьего-либо брака по его шляпе или узнать профессию человека по большому пальцу, или определить, членом какого клуба он является, по цепочке часов?   
  
Он резко отвернулся от окна и всплеснул руками:  
  
— Уже несколько недель я не в состоянии понять, куда вы ездите, пока вы не положите передо мной почту. А я даже не могу её прочитать!  
  
— Холмс, — сказал я, протягивая к нему руку, — пожалуйста.  
  
— К дьяволу всё, Уотсон, — сердито сказал он, — зачем мне вообще пытаться? Какой толк от слепого детектива?  
  
— Вы больше не детектив, — напомнил ему я.  
  
— И кто же я тогда? — спросил он; его ярость внезапно испарилась. Он тяжело опустился на диван и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
Я осторожно сел рядом с ним.  
  
— Пасечник-любитель, — сказал я. — Блестящий химик. Писатель с сомнительной репутацией.  
  
Он ткнул меня локтем в бок, но всё же улыбнулся.  
  
— Мой дорогой, невыносимый друг, — сказал я, теперь уже мягче.  
  
— Да, я такой, — сказал он, прильнув ко мне и положив голову мне на плечо.   
  
Я похлопал его по колену.   
  
— А знаете, — сказал он, — что я почти год не читал хорошей книги?  
  
Я кивнул.  
  
— Да, заметил. Вы уже бог весть сколько времени не пропадали на чердаке, зарывшись в какую-нибудь малопонятную монографию о лягушачьем яде или о чём-нибудь подобном.  
  
Холмс сжал переносицу пальцами.  
  
— Я свяжусь с оптиком, — предложил я. — Договорюсь о приёме. Я всё возьму на себя, даже отвезу вас в город, если вы согласитесь пойти.   
  
— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Но я не обязан этому радоваться.  
  
Я улыбнулся тайком и поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  


  
Три дня спустя мы пришли на приём к доктору Уинстону Синклеру — молодому, энергичному черноволосому врачу, который совершенно спокойно отнёсся к жалобам и страхам Холмса.  
  
— Такое случается очень часто, мистер Холмс, — сказал он, пока мы стояли в маленькой приёмной, окружённые сверкающими стендами с оправами для очков и плакатами про анатомию глаза. — У большинства населения, достигнувшего сорока или пятидесяти лет, развивается пресбиопия. Это как раз она и есть — дальнозоркость. Доктору Уотсону очень повезло, что он пока смог избежать этого недуга, — подмигнул он мне.  
  
Холмс сердито нахмурился. Я выразительно посмотрел на него, и он взял себя в руки.  
  
— А сейчас, доктор Уотсон, будьте так любезны и подождите нас здесь, — сказал доктор Синклер, — это займёт не больше десяти минут. Вот сюда, пожалуйста, мистер Холмс.  
  
Я занял единственное имеющееся место и скоротал эти десять минут за чтением журнала. До моего слуха доносились их голоса — Синклер спрашивал, Холмс отвечал, Синклер смеялся — но слов я различить не мог. В последние несколько дней Холмс был... не то чтобы холоден по отношению ко мне, но явно подавлен. Он, как обычно, посещал своих пчёл, но совсем ненадолго. Вечерами мы отправлялись на прогулку, но большую часть времени Холмс проводил, неотрывно глядя на океан. Я то и дело открывал рот, чтобы прервать его грёзы, но в последний момент передумывал. Временами он награждал меня лёгкой улыбкой, когда замечал это, и брал за руку, чтобы притянуть поближе.  
  
Дверь в смотровой кабинет открылась, и я выпрямился на стуле, когда Синклер выпроводил Холмса наружу.   
  
— Любые оправы, какие пожелаете, мистер Холмс, — говорил он. — Линзы можно будет к ним подогнать.  
  
Холмс горестно посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Вы были правы, — сказал он.  
  
— Ну конечно же, — ответил я, поднимаясь. — Вы об этом не пожалеете.  
  
Он закатил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону стендов, заполненных пустыми оправами.  
  
— Выбирайте сами.  
  
Синклер открыл для нас ближайший стенд и отошёл.  
  
Я взял сразу несколько: пенсне, пару очков со стёклами в форме полумесяца, пару квадратных. Холмс померил их, посмотрел в зеркало и презрительно усмехнулся. Я выбрал ещё. Мы перебрали почти все очки на стенде, и тут, когда их осталось совсем немного, Холмс сказал:  
  
— А вот эти?  
  
Он развернулся ко мне, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Оправленные золотом очки на его носу были идеально круглой формы, и они так шли его угловатому лицу, словно он носил их всю жизнь. За ними его глаза цвета грозовой тучи горели ярко и любознательно, а одна бровь вопросительно изогнулась.  
  
— Что ж... они очень... они весьма... о,  _Холмс,_  — сказал я, не в силах скрыть восторга в голосе. Моё сердце быстро билось, лицо горело. Я судорожно сглотнул, а когда он опустил руки, сжал одну из них в своих ладонях. Это было единственное выражение привязанности, которое я мог себе позволить в кабинете оптика, и Холмс всё понял. На его лице промелькнула тень улыбки.   
  
— Неужели? — сухо сказал он. — Что ж, кажется, я знаю, что это означает.  
  
— Посмотрите в зеркало, — попросил я, взял его за плечи и развернул.  
  
Холмс прищурился, глядя на себя, и пожал плечами.  
  
— Пожалуй, они подойдут, — сказал он. — В конце концов, это не мне придётся всё время на себя смотреть.  
  
— Холмс, — тихо сказал я. — Не уверен, что я такое выдержу.  
  
Он рассмеялся так радостно и звонко, что я широко улыбнулся от удивления.   
  
— Вы привыкнете, — сказал он. — До этого ведь как-то держались.  
  
Его тон был небрежным, но на щеках появился довольный румянец.   
  
— К тому же, — добавил я, — они придают вам чертовски умный вид.  
  
— Что за вздор, мне не нужно  _выглядеть_  умным, — сказал он, снимая очки.  
  
Синклер, который до этого момента профессионально делал вид, что не замечает нас, тут же оказался рядом и с готовностью забрал у Холмса очки.  
  
— Отличный выбор, мистер Холмс, — сказал он. — Они будут готовы примерно через неделю, я дам вам знать.  
  


  
Неделя прошла без каких-либо происшествий: один раз Холмс позволил мне прочитать для него заголовки газет, а потом и некоторые статьи, которые, как он решил, были достойны его внимания. Подозреваю, что таким образом он пытался извиниться за своё упрямство. Раньше, когда мы жили на Бейкер-стрит, и даже здесь, в Даунсе, я постоянно читал ему, но после того, как его зрение ухудшилось, он не хотел, чтобы что-то напоминало ему об этом. Ему не нравилось думать, что я  _нужен_  ему для чтения.   
  
Не стану лгать, меня это немного задевало. Приятно, когда ты кому-то нужен. Но Холмс всегда был самым независимым существом на Земле, поэтому я старался не принимать это близко к сердцу. Я надеялся, что как только он снова сможет читать свои письма, они тут же наскучат ему, и он бросит их мне.   
  
Записка от доктора Синклера пришла в следующий вторник, и мы на моём автомобиле поехали в город. Я остановился у почты, а Холмс пошёл к оптику, но когда я встретил его на улице, очков на нём не было.   
  
— Я примерю их дома, — сказал он, зажимая пакет под мышкой.   
  
— Холмс, перестаньте!  
  
—  _Ладно_ , — простонал он: в свои пятьдесят семь лет Холмс был капризен, как ребёнок.   
  
Он небрежно развернул пакет, и я забрал у него бумагу, боясь, что он бросит её на землю. Внутри был маленький твёрдый кожаный футляр, защищающий от повреждений блестящие очки. Его Холмс тоже дал мне и неохотно надел их.  
  
Некоторое время он молчал, а потом я увидел, как округляются его глаза, а губы раскрываются от удивления.   
  
— О,  _Джон_ , — сказал он, снимая и снова надевая очки. — О боже.  
  
— Неужели разница так заметна? — произнёс я, стараясь скрыть самодовольство.  
  
— Глинозём и мел, — радостно сказал Холмс.   
  
Он пристально посмотрел на меня, снял очки, прищурился, а потом снова надел их и широко улыбнулся.   
  
— Мне кажется, будто я не видел вас толком несколько недель. Даже месяцев.  _Джон!_  
  
Я откашлялся. Холмс был ужасно несдержан. Обычно он называл меня по имени только во время сексуальной близости, поэтому, сказанное  _дважды_  — и  _каким тоном_  — на публике, оно произвело на меня странный и неуместный эффект. Очки тоже добавляли неудобства. Они были  _великолепны_.   
  
Холмс не обратил на это внимания. Он схватил мою руку, поднёс её к своему лицу и по меньшей мере минуту внимательно рассматривал кончики моих пальцев.  
  
— Нет, — наконец сказал он, отпуская меня, — я их не забыл, но как же чудесно видеть их снова.  
  
— Мои пальцы?  
  
— Отпечатки ваших пальцев, — сказал он. — И — боже, Уотсон, у вас появилась по меньшей мере дюжина новых седых волос.   
  
Я широко улыбнулся ему:  
  
— Представьте, сколько новых деталей ждёт вас дома.  
  
Мы ехали домой, не разговаривая по дороге, но Холмс постоянно восклицал, рассматривал предметы и сравнивал своё зрение с очками и без. После всей этой суматохи он совершенно преобразился. Я напомнил себе, что не стоит слишком уж злорадствовать следующие несколько недель. Когда мы вернулись домой, Холмс сразу же бросился на пасеку, крича, что он только взглянет и скоро вернётся.  
  
Вернулся он через несколько часов с ожогами от солнца, взъерошенными волосами и сияющий от радости. Я сидел за столом и только начал подумывать, что бы приготовить на ужин — поваром я был в лучшем случае неважным, но мне нужно было хоть чем-то заниматься — когда Холмс внезапно ворвался в дом.   
  
— Уотсон! — закричал он. — Уотсон, мой дорогой друг, я должен перед вами извиниться.  
  
— Ну что вы...  
  
— Я должен вам тысячу извинений, — сказал Холмс, опускаясь на колени перед моим креслом. Он взял меня за руки, развернул к себе и стал внимательно разглядывать сквозь свои новые блестящие круглые очки. — Я ужасно обошёлся с вами, простите.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал я. — Вы имели на это свои причины, какими бы они ни были.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — произнёс он, многозначительно проводя ладонями по моим бёдрам, — позвольте мне загладить свою вину.   
  
У меня не хватило бы сил противиться ему, тем более его прекрасные проницательные глаза обрамляли эти великолепные круглые очки. Холмс увидел, что моё сопротивление (надо сказать, не слишком сильное) дало трещину, и на его лице появилась лёгкая, озорная улыбка. Он облизал губы и прикусил нижнюю, когда я откинулся на спинку стула и раздвинул ноги.   
  
— Если вы так настаиваете, — произнёс я с притворным безразличием, обхватил ладонями его поднятое ко мне лицо и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
На нём были очки, и он потянулся снять их.  
  
— Нет, — сказал я, хватая его за пальцы. — Вы можете... оставить их?  
  
Холмс вернул очки на свой орлиный нос и усмехнулся:  
  
— О, Джон, я и не подозревал.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Если они будут слишком... мешать, то я сниму их, — предупредил он.  
  
— Как пожелаете, — ответил я, — но только, пожалуйста, сначала...  
  
Холмс подмигнул мне, и у меня едва не остановилось сердце. Я провёл пальцами по его волосам и глубже опустился в кресло, когда его руки скользнули выше и принялись ласкать мой начавший проявлять интерес пах. Я быстро твердел под его ладонями, но долгое время он просто трогал меня сквозь брюки, и всё его внимание было направлено то ли на движение собственных рук, то ли на очертание моего члена под тканью, то ли на узор самой ткани. Но я и не думал торопить его, потому что ничто не возбуждало меня сильнее, чем внимательный интерес этих ястребиных глаз.  
  
— Должен сказать, — произнёс Холмс, взглянув на меня поверх очков, — что снова так видеть вас, да ещё и... в  _таком_  состоянии, — он опять мягко сжал меня, — просто бесподобно.  
  
— Я тоже соскучился по вам, — признался я. — Вы были... очень отстранённым.  
  
— Я и чувствовал себя отстранённым, — сказал он, принявшись освобождать мою рубашку из брюк. — Мне в самом деле очень жаль.  
  
— Расскажете мне...? — начал я, но он покачал головой.  
  
— Не сейчас. После.  
  
— Хорошо, после, — согласился я, намереваясь напомнить ему об этом обещании.   
  
Между тем он нагнулся и прижался носом к кончику моего члена, отчего я со стоном запрокинул голову. Я гладил его по волосам, шее, за ухом, вдоль линии челюсти и чувствовал, что он улыбается. Потом он расстегнул мои брюки, и я приподнял бёдра, чтобы скинуть их, а он стал освобождать меня от кальсон.   
  
— М-м-м, — протянул Холмс, глядя на мой покрасневший член, лежащий в его бледной руке. Я начал заливаться румянцем, и он снова поднял взгляд на меня, желая убедиться, что полностью владеет моим вниманием. Я расстегнул свои жилет и рубашку, обнажая для него талию, и он в благодарность скользнул рукой по моему животу. Другой рукой он принялся неспеша поглаживать меня, отодвигая крайнюю плоть от головки и обнажая щель, а потом снова полностью скрывая её. Я сквозь зубы выдохнул и провёл пальцами по его голове.   
  
Он трогал меня так несколько минут, глубоко и размеренно дыша; сильные, чуткие руки медленно скользили вверх и вниз по моему члену. Его внимание льстило и ошеломляло. Холмс и раньше любил рассматривать меня с головы до ног, но на этот раз всё было иначе, словно он заново запоминал меня. Возможно, так и было. Едва ли я сильно изменился за несколько месяцев, но для Холмса нет ничего важнее деталей.   
  
Потом он остановился, и я снова открыл глаза, собираясь возмутиться, но тут увидел, что он расстёгивает свой жилет и манжеты. Холмс отбросил жилет в сторону и закатал рукава. Он снова взял мой член в руку, а я провёл ладонями по обнажившимся предплечьям и схватил его чуть пониже сгиба локтя, когда он наклонил голову и дотронулся языком до кончика моего пениса.   
  
— Господи, Холмс, — выдохнул я, когда головка скользнула между его губ.   
  
Тёплый и мягкий язык бережно поглаживал меня, а ресницы трепетали за линзами очков. Они действительно сведут меня в могилу. Холмс начал медленно покачивать головой, увлажняя слюной мой ствол, и очки сверкали в солнечном свете, проникающем через окно. Я был причиной этой невоздержанности, этого непристойного зрелища, а блестящие и изысканные очки придавали всему происходящему ещё больше безнравственности. Никто не стал бы ложиться в постель в запонках или в воротничке (хотя в нашем доме такое случалось), никто не оставил бы на себе очки, если только не был так разгорячён, что забыл о них. Мысли об этом были решительно волнующими.  
  
Вид Холмса с моим членом во рту всегда разжигал во мне страсть до крайней степени возбуждения — наблюдать, как его губы растягиваются вокруг ствола, а язык периодически обхватывает головку, было одной из самых больших моих тайных радостей — а теперь, когда на нём были очки, я был уже на грани разрядки. Я пытался сдержаться, контролировать себя и не ударить в грязь лицом, но никакие попытки расслабить тазовые мышцы и успокоить дыхание не могли соперничать с одновременной зрительной и оральной стимуляцией. Моя воля была подавлена нежным ртом Холмса, его припухшими губами, невероятно длинными пальцами, обхватывающими основание моего члена, взглядом металлически-серых глаз за очками в золотой оправе, когда он посмотрел на меня в поисках одобрения.  
  
Это было последней каплей. Я выдохнул его имя и вцепился ему в предплечья, а он замер и крепко держал меня, пока я с дрожью кончал. Расслабившись, я почувствовал, как Холмс сглотнул, а потом он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и сел на пятки, чтобы перевести дыхание.   
  
— Идите сюда, — пропыхтел я, потянув его вверх.   
  
Он ненадолго освободился, чтобы снять брюки, и полураздетым забрался мне на колени. Я страстно поцеловал его, сжимая его ягодицы, и его член, зажатый между нашими телами, встал. Моя рука сомкнулась вокруг него, и Холмс вцепился мне в плечи.   
  
— О боже, вот так, — прошептал он, заливаясь румянцем от собственных слов.   
  
Я снова поцеловал его и стал быстро двигать рукой, ощущая, как напряглись его бёдра. Я чувствовал своё семя у него во рту, и он застонал, когда я глубже протолкнул язык, всё ещё не насытившись им. Моя рука легко двигалась вдоль его ствола, большой палец скользил по набухшей головке, и Холмс стонал и извивался, а его яички жарко прижимались к моему обмякшему члену.   
  
Мы отстранились друг от друга, и Холмс прижался своим лбом к моему; он тяжело дышал через нос, веки трепетали. Наконец, сфокусировав взгляд, он пристально посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, я едва мог вынести столько внимания. Я тоже смотрел на него, почти не моргая, любуясь морщинками у его глаз, розовой полоской на обгоревшем от солнца носу, серебряными кольцами радужки вокруг расширившихся зрачков.   
  
— Ваши... ваши глаза, — сказал он, его бёдра слегка дёрнулись, когда я поменял захват, - зелёный цвет в них такой... он словно витражное стекло. Я когда-нибудь говорил вам об этом?   
  
— Нет, — произнёс я.  
  
Я поднял руку между нашими лицами, чтобы облизать её, а потом нежно дотронулся до его гладкой головки. Он задрожал и начал раскачиваться у меня на коленях, толкаясь в мой скользкий кулак.   
  
— Господи, они великолепны, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — В центре они синие, а по краям... по краям зелёные, и... о боже, Джон!  
  
Его оргазм удивил нас обоих, потому что это было единственным предупреждением, после которого он стал пульсировать у меня в руке и излился мне на пальцы. Я крепко поцеловал его, сбив очки набок, а он застонал и, дрожа, вцепился в меня.  
  
Я вытащил из кармана брюк платок, вытер нас обоих и притянул Холмса к себе. Мои руки неспешно блуждали по его телу, переходя с расстёгнутой рубашки на обнажённые ягодицы и ниже — к мягким бёдрам. Он снял очки и, вздохнув, уткнулся носом в изгиб моей шеи.  
  
— Давайте, — прошептал он.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Можете это сказать.  
  
— Сказать что?  
  
— Вы же говорили.  
  
Я рассмеялся и сжал его талию:  
  
— Не думаю, что это нужно.  
  
— Но вы были бы правы, — сказал Холмс и отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Он прищурился, широко улыбнулся и вознаградил меня, снова надев очки. — О, вот так намного лучше.  
  
— Почему вы так не хотели их носить? — спросил я как можно мягче. Делу помогло то, что в этот момент я поглаживал его рукой по бокам.  
  
Он пожал плечами, избегая смотреть мне в глаза.  
  
— Проклятое чувство неполноценности.  
  
— Знаете, — произнёс я, — стареть — это не преступление.  
  
— Пф, Уотсон, — начал Холмс, но я продолжал держать его, окружив худое тело кольцом своих рук.  
  
— Я не шучу, — сказал я. — На самом деле, ничто на свете не привлекает меня больше, чем возможность стареть вместе с вами.   
  
Холмс усмехнулся и закатил глаза, но он не мог спрятаться за очками и непроницаемым выражением лица. Я поцеловал его в губы, смягчая их презрительный изгиб.  
  
— Однако только до того времени, когда начинается недержание, — сказал я, чем вызвал взрыв смеха и резкий щипок за руку.  
  
— Нахал, — пробормотал он. — Когда-то вы могли поднять меня из этого положения. А теперь?  
  
— Мы оба свалимся на пол, — сказал я, поцеловав его.  
  
— Тогда лучше не пытаться, — вздохнул Холмс мне в рот. — Как бы мне ни нравилось, когда вы так делали, но всё же я предпочитаю, чтобы вы оставались целым и невредимым.  
  
— Я бы не стал рисковать вашими новыми очками, — произнёс я и откинулся назад, чтобы полюбоваться ими. — Они и вправду очень вам идут.  
  
Холмс вспыхнул и потрогал оправу.  
  
— Что ж, вы своего добились, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, вы довольны.  
  
— Вам снова хорошо видно моё лицо, — ответил я, широко улыбнувшись. — Сами мне скажите.


End file.
